Nightmares come true UP FOR ADOPTION
by Sonea.Sinclair
Summary: um volturi involved later - not for Edward fans give it a chance  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i know it's not much but i promise i will add more chapters i just felt this should be seperate.**

* * *

_Have you ever felt different in your dreams as if it's not just your imagination? As if a small part of your mind knows something bad is going to happen and this is the only way to warn you. Most of us just shrug it off – we're just being paranoid, right? Wrong. You should always listen to that little voice nagging at you, the adrenaline in your veins telling you to run, the chill that runs down your spine because one day that voice will be right._

**_I should know._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hope you like it - i'll update soon**

**- Vicki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes i am terrible but i have a good reason! Ok major writers block, major illness, EARLY french GCSEs and operations. :( And yes this is a very short chapter as well. On the bright side I'm hoping i can update more often :) **

**Ok lets get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**Bells's POV

**_I've just walked into my house everything is where it should be but something isn't right… _**

**_"Charlie?" I call but I get no answer, he must be asleep I mean it is dark outside. I walked into the lounge and flick the light switch but the light's won't turn on, but I shouldn't worry it's probably just the storm outside and as I think that I see a flash of lightening out the window. I jump away from the lightening and realize my heartbeat is increasing every second – I need to calm down. So naturally I grab wuthering heights and get a small torch and start reading. I sighed thinking with romance comes tragedies when I heard an ear-piercing scream, it was Charlie. I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's room but I was too late Charlie was dead on the floor, his neck snapped. Soundless tears fell down my cheeks when I suddenly felt eyes on my back. I spun round but saw nothing, then an instinct as old as time kicked in, every cell in body screaming 'Run, someone is after you!' Immediately I ran to the front door but it was locked and I couldn't find the key, I ran to the back door and had the same problem. Shit I'm trapped. Heart racing, adrenaline rushing I sprinted to the stairs hoping for dear life that a window was open so I could escape, I was near the top of the stairs when I was hit hard by an invisible force. I fell backwards feeling the darkness consume me and just before I blacked out I saw cold golden eyes staring down at me and heard a musical laugh just like . . ._**

I woke up panting for breath, it was just a nightmare it wasn't real. But it felt real.

"Nightmare?" Edward asked walking into my room with a bowl of cereal, his face showing the perfect amount of concern and love, but there was something off about it, I glanced up again and swear I saw a smirk. However when I blinked his face turned back to his normal angelic expression, the dream had just made me paranoid I told myself.

"I'm going hunting with Jasper and Emmett today but I will be back tonight." Edward said sitting next to me.

"Okay." I said softly, he kissed my forehead and headed to the window before saying

"See you later."

Discarding all former feelings of anxiety and discomfort I happily ate the cereal Edward had kindly left me and went through everything I needed to get done today. After finishing my breakfast I changed into a light blue t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I walked slowly downstairs trying not to fall over… again. Making my way through the kitchen I realised we had barely any food and seeing as Charlie wouldn't be home 'til five from fishing with Billy it seemed like I would be spending my day shopping. I slipped into my boots and made my way to the battered old monster I like to call my car. Opening the rusty car door my eyes fell to the passenger seat where another one of Edward's notes sat, lately I was finding them all over the place. Smiling I sat in the drivers seat, closed the door and opened the piece of paper to see what he had written.

_My Dear Bella,_

_Though I am out hunting I will always be thinking of you. My heart is yours as yours is mine._

_Yours sincerely_

_Edward._

My heart sped up slightly when his usual stay safe was not at the bottom but I calmed down when the logical part of my mind reminded me he probably just forgot.

It was five thirty when I finally climbed back into my truck straining to carry all the shopping. Glancing at the clock on my dashboard I hurriedly drove home knowing Charlie had probably already arrived. The atmosphere was eerily quit except for the pitter-patter of the rain splashing on the roof of my truck. The storm had started about an hour ago and had been getting steadily worse since. As I finally parked my car in the driveway I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I walked to the front door. As I heard a clap of thunder I suddenly remembered that this was exactly like what had happened in my dream…

With this new piece of information I dashed into my house, screaming my fathers name.

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger i'm evil - no i'm just tired but remember more reviews more updates ;)**

**x Victoria x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes Yes - I am a terrible person, you can't even remember the story i haven't updated in so long but my computer crashed plus i have GCSE's etc But anyway here it is hope you enjoy please review it.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! - I do realize this story may get confusing please feel free to ask if you don't get something AND this is set ONE MONTH AFTER VOLTERRA - that should make things easier to understand. **

**So without further ado Chapter 3...**

Chapter 3 -

Not even bothering to look for a light I launched my self through the house, trying to get to my fathers room though I knew it was too late. Scrambling up the stairs I tripped, cutting my hand on a nail that had a picture of Charlie and myself on it. Ignoring the pain I burst through the door and my eyes locked on the sight I dreaded seeing. There on the floor was my fathers lifeless corpse.

Sprinting over to my father's dead body, my eyes were so blurred with tears I didn't even notice the figure standing in the shadows staring at me. I desperately shaked the corpse in some attempt of waking him up, though I knew it was useless. I kept shaking him as if any second now he would wake up and ask me what I was doing. Looking down I saw the horrible image of my fathers windpipe sticking out of his neck, this small piece of information seemed to snap me out of denial and push me straight into a whirlwind of despair. Letting out a heart-wrenching scream I finally accepted that he would never wake up again, I would never again hear the sound of my father's voice. But the worse thought was, I had never told him that I loved him and that he was an amazing dad, and now I would never get the chance.

Finally letting go of the corpse, I slowly began to collect myself. Shakily I stood up and took in my surroundings, this is when I noticed the person in the shadows.

" I was wondering when you would notice me love." The familiar angelic voice said. The man stepped out of the shadows revealing himself, it was him, my own personal angel had turned into the monster he always claimed to be.

"Edward" I gasped my voice breaking. I stared at him, willing myself to wake up; it was just a nightmare it had to be.

He chuckled darkly his eyes, which I now realised were red, glowed eerily in the dim light. He walked over to me and quickly picked up my hand before I could stop him. Staring at my hand I soon discovered it was still bleeding. Anxiously I tried to pull my hand away but all that it accomplished was him holding my hand tighter. He leaned down kissing my palm before sucking the blood from the cut.

That one act seemed to cause all my grief and pain to turn into pure unadulterated anger directed at the one person

The next thing I do I would regret for the rest of my life.

I kicked my knee as hard as possible towards his family jewels, he must have been surprised because he let go of my hand and knelt forward in pain. After catching my breath I pounced forward trying to harm him in anyway possible, kicking, scratching even biting. It was stupid but that didn't stop me. I tried everything I could think of even going as far to grab the vase and throw it at him. This seemed to be the final straws as the next thing I knew I was being held by throat against the wall, staring into his pitch black eyes.

Looking me in the eye he bent his face down to my ear and whispered three words that would haunt me for years to come.

"Bad Move Love."

**Time Skip of 5 months**

Demetri POV

It had been six months since we had been visited by the Cullen's and their little human and ever since I had been feeling differently, in fact every one had. The problem was no one knew why, it wasn't a painful feeling exactly; it was as if we were missing something.

Since then everything had been moderately calm, no out of control newborns, no immortal children, honestly it was a bit boring. Right now I was making my way to the throne room where all the head guards had been summoned. Entering the room, I found it was just as magnificent as ever. The dome shaped ceiling was beautifully painted and still looked brand new; we had fixed all the cracks in the wall that had resulted from the fight with that had occurred with Fuckward. All in all it was perfect, but when you see perfection everywhere you go it never really means anything.

Taking my place against the wall with the rest of the guards I waited for Aro to address us.

" Thank you for all coming so quickly, as you probably remember six months ago we were visited by the Cullen's and their human. My brothers and I have decided that in two days we shall go and visit to see where her mortality stands. Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and Demetri you will all be going on the mission, please prepare yourselves. If she is changed you may leave without any conflict - if she is not however, you will immediately bring her back here and we will decide her fate."

We all nodded our heads and bowed, exiting the room.

Lets hope this brings some excitement back into our live

* * *

**So that's it what do you think? If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Please review**

**Vicky x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is up for adoption – I just don't know where I am going with it and I have to man new ideas to concentrate on this story – please message me if you would like to adopt it!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright readers I have good news! Someone has kindly decided to adopt this story and if you wish to carry on reading it this is they're profile.

.net/u/3133720/ (i don't know whether the link will work so here is the name - Defender's Temple)

Also I want to try and start writing new stories but I am having some troubles with ideas so if you have any ideas for stories you will like written I could give it a go ;)

Goodbye for now ~ Vicky


End file.
